ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Warriors
The Ghost Warriors are an enemy faction that in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. They are people once sent to the Cursed Realm who have been summoned into Ninjago by Morro using the Allied Armor of Azure, the Realm Crystal, or the Preeminent. The ghosts are partially translucent, glowing bright green. The Ghost Warriors are known to use dragons as a mode of transportation. It is unknown if they used them in the Cursed Realm (noting the Preeminent's size), and the dragons were never seen being ridden when they entered Ninjago (all except Morro's). Members *The Preeminent (Leader/Queen) *Morro, Master of Wind (Second-In-Command) *Chain Master Wrayth *Blade Master Bansha *Scythe Master Ghoul Tar *Bow Master Soul Archer *Ghost Ninja Attila *Ghost Ninja Hackler *Ghost Ninja Ming *Ghost Ninja Spyder *Ghost Ninja Howla *Ghost Ninja Wooo *Ghost Warrior Cowler *Ghost Warrior Cyrus *Ghost Warrior Ghurka *Ghost Warrior Pitch *Ghost Warrior Wail *Ghost Ninja Yokai *Skreemers Vehicles *Chain Cycle *Mech-enstein *Morro Dragon (only used by Morro) Abilities Ghost warriors are constantly intangible, able to pass through solid objects without effort. Because of this, they have to concentrate in order to grasp/move things or people. Ghost Warriors have the ability to possess objects, mechanisms, materials, and people. This includes the variety of sand, to vehicles, to key holes. Skreemers can possess people by attaching themselves to the head of the person. Most ghosts are able to change between having legs and having a ghost tail. Most ghosts levitate around (with their ghost tails), as opposed to walking with legs. Morro has never been seen using a ghost tail, but has levitated. Some ghost warriors (notably Morro, Bansha, Ghoul Tar, Soul Archer, and others) have a variety of weapons that they are able to summon. These are usually melee weapons, with the exception of Soul Archer: * Serrated Dagger - Bansha, Morro (two) * Serrated Scythe - Goul Tar * Double-Blade Serrated Dagger - Bansha * Bow and Arrow - Soul Archer * Serrated Flail - Wrayth Trivia * None of the Ghost Warriors are alive still, as they were all dissolved by the Endless Sea during the destruction of the Cursed Realm. * The Ghost Army ties with the Serpentine for the most characters/antagonists released as minifigures. Both factions have a total of seventeen different minifigures. * Like the Skreemers, the ghost warriors also have a large appetite. * All of the ghost warriors other than Morro and Ghoul Tar have fangs. ** Its unknown if Wrayth, Bansha and Soul Archer have fangs because they never have been shown without their head cover (although the heads of the Ghost Generals are shown in the sets). *Morro is the only ghost to never have a ghost tail either due to him being the latest soul banished to the Cursed Realm, or being the Elemental Master of Wind and having the ability of flight. **Though, this is only shown when he is in Lloyd's body. When he is in his ghost form, Morro levitates around in the same manner as other ghosts. Gallery MorroSwords.png|Morro with two large daggers GhoulTarCGI.png|Ghoul Tar and his scythe SoulArcherCGI.png|Soul Archer and his bow Bansha1.png|Bansha and her double-bladed dagger WraythCGI.png|Wrayth and his flail 4Ghosts.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 5 Category:Ninjago: Possession